Talk:Logain Ablar
Current Mystery revision I know that when writing an article about one person, it is necessary to include a small amount of information about others to highlight the significance of the individual and his/her interaction with the main subject, but the extra info about persons other than the main subject should be kept to a minimum, and such other information as may be worthy of capturing in this wiki on characters other than the main subject of a given article should be put in the primary atrticle of that character, IMHO. As this is an article about Logain, the info about Mezar being turned, its speculation on how it happened and any greater detail is not necessary. All we need to include is that his info is not trusted because he may now be on Taim's team. That info about the "13X13 trick" is indeed important, even if it is speculation, but it does not belong here. It belongs in Mezar's primary article. Additionally, this "Missing Logain" thread is localized to the Black Tower. Outside of the Black Tower, I could find little to substantiate it--no one else is worried about Logain having disappeared, most especially not the Dragon Reborn. Hence I revised the text to indicate that it is a fear gnawing at the souls of Logain's supporters inside the Tower, as far as we can tell (I did a search on Logain and found absolutely no evidence of reports/speculations that Logain had been captured except among conversations between his supporters within the Black Tower). Additionaly, Rand is not worried about Logain to the extent that the original article indicated. Again I searched the whole of TOM and found plenty of references to Logain, but not one regarding a possible capture of Logain by Taim, outside the Black Tower. And the last thing I could find WRT Rand and Logain, was the message he sends through Naeff that "Asha'man are not weapons, they are men"--certainly not a message one would send if one were worried that the recipient might be held captive or running for his life. There is no doubt that the situation in the Black Tower is bad, and that Taim is surrounding himself with Darkfriend gutter filth, but this article is about Logain Ablar, and the closest he gets to the Black Tower, as far as the text tells us, is in the conversations of his supporters. And this is the important point I am trying to make: this article is about Logain, not the Black Tower. The conspiracy theories springing up like nettles among his supporters are relevant when they deal with him, but nothing else from the Black Tower is, in this article. When AMOL comes out, I am speculating that Logain and Taim meet in combat. That information will belong in this article, but information about how Mezar might have been converted to the Dark Lord, does not; put it in his article. Pedantic 00:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Logain's Glory I went to a Brandon Sanderson book signing and asked him a couple of questions. So don't read any further if you don't want to know the answers. Now I'm just typing a random sentence that doesn't mean anything to give you all time to stop reading...ok so he said that Logain's glory (the crown that Min sees) is gained by some future event not covered in this story.